


Come Home

by naturallesbain



Series: Surviving yet Falling (The War Series) [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, anon asks, theres not a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: they're sent off, but they'll come back
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Original Male Character(s), Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Series: Surviving yet Falling (The War Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964266
Kudos: 14





	Come Home

It had been a month after _the incident_ when they got their draft letters. 

It had been a rough year for all of them, especially the Curtis's, and the universe just continued to shit on them.

They hugged and cried, Ponyboy being calmed by Sodapop from a nightmare from what they could assume would be the last time. Steve going to work for the last time and working on a beautiful hot rod red mustang. 

Dally was different though, he spent his last few days in Tulsa writing. 

He wrote like there was no tomorrow, writing out his will, how he wanted to be buried -a funeral if possible, thank you very much-, and who he wanted his belongings to go to if he didn't make it back. 

He'd give most of his stuff to his boyfriend -fiance if he made it back alive-, Johnny and the rest would be split up as time went on. 

They'd spent their last day together as a full gang sitting on the couch, watching Mickey Mouse, and trying not to cry. 

They all spent the night at the Curtis house, too. 

Dallas and Johnny shared a bed, Soda and Steve shared one, Darry and Pony shared one, and Two-Bit took Pony's old bed. 

They were all silently praying that everything would be okay. 

Please let it be okay. 

The next morning they were shipped out, taken by a few men, and driven to the airport where they had fifteen minutes to make a phone call if they wanted to tell their family members one last thing. 

The three refused the call. I mean, they were already close to tears anyway. 

_

Vietnams air was hot and moist, hotter than Tulsa's. 

God, they hated it there. They hated the guns firing off rounds into the night, hated the screams of wounded soldiers that probably wouldn't even make it out of the medic tent alive, and they hated the fights that were near-constant. 

But that's what they were there for, right?

Thankfully, that's what would get them out of there, too. 

The blasts and a few stray -stray bullets to them, well-aimed bullets to the other side- is what sent them home. 

Steve was shot in his right shoulder, an infection nearly claiming his entire arm, but they got it under control before it got out of hand. 

Soda was close to a blast that took out his left arm, it nearly tore it off.

Dallas was the closest guy to the blast to make it past day three. 

They were all so lucky to have gotten out of there alive. 

So they boarded the next flight to Tulsa. They got out of there, and the first thing they all did was take a breath of fresh, clean air. 

God, they all missed this so much. 

They all got a ride from a grieving man who lost his son in the war who was now a taxi driver that picked up soldiers from the airport to drive them to their homes. 

"Do you boys have separate homes?" The man asked in a gruff voice. They thought for a moment, looking at each other before deciding that they always had one home.

The Curtis house.

"No sir, we all live at the same place," Sodapop said with his charming smile -at least that much hadn't changed-. 

When they pulled up, they thanked the driver and paid him with what they had, three cigarettes. 

Steve and Soda helped Dallas up the stairs and knocked on the door, hearing the quiet laughter of who they assumed was Ponyboy. 

They heard the rhythmic thuds of Darry's boots as he swung open the door to three vets with smiling faces. 

They were greeted with hugs, laughter, and cheers in their honor for fighting for their country. 

Well, okay, Johnny and Dally did sneak off to have their own greetings. 

The couple both smiled when they realized that they would be getting married.

They met new people, people who filled the empty spaces of the gang.

Two-Bit and Darry had gotten together, Ponyboy had a new boyfriend who Darry was still iffy on, but Dallas welcomed with open arms -I mean, the man was practically a carbon copy of Dallas and Tim-. 

Tim had also started hanging out more, saying that he should've started hanging out with them a long time ago. 

They had ended the night doing the same thing Steve, Soda, and Dally did before they left, watching Mickey Mouse. 


End file.
